


[Podfic] How to Woo the Winter Soldier

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Courtship, Gift Giving, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: “I think I’m ready to date again,” Steve said.“What,” Natasha said.“What?” Clint said, lowering his binoculars. He blinked at the dumbstruck look on the Captain’s face, then followed his gaze to where he was staring dopily at—at the WinterfuckingSoldier.“Steve, no,” Clint groaned.Or: Steve courts the Winter Soldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Woo the Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099468) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 

> Thank you to writeonclara for blanket permission.
> 
> The text message sounds include a woosh from https://freesound.org/s/395340/ and the chimes https://freesound.org/s/186719/.

**Podfic of Chapter 1 no sfx**

File Size: 14.3 MB

Length: 25:18

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d3j39d8g1feqt4b/How%20to%20woo%20TWS%20chapter%201%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oh49oprh6szmoun/How_to_woo_TWS_chapter_1_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Podfic of Chapter 1 with sfx**

File Size: 14.4 MB

Length: 25:26

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3y6nu3j7e9id7wx/How%20to%20woo%20TWS%20chapter%201%20with%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/g8fy23c117q8887/How_to_woo_TWS_chapter_1_with_sfx.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects in this chapter include the sending text message woosh from https://freesound.org/s/395340/ again as well as the strikethrough sound effect from https://freesound.org/s/318557/ and swipe and tap sounds I recorded myself.

**Podfic of Chapter 2 no sfx**

File Size: 14.1 MB

Length: 25:34

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v084v4yg20o6x0h/How%20to%20Woo%20TWS%20chapter%202%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2xd5xt5rnf1irjv/How_to_Woo_TWS_chapter_2_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Podfic of Chapter 2 with sfx**

File Size: 14.1 MB

Length: 25:36

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ihwcl6opql8x254/How%20to%20Woo%20TWS%20chapter%202%20with%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/s3fr7kbnxlh6fzr/How_to_Woo_TWS_chapter_2_with_sfx.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

**Podfic of Chapter 3 no sfx**

File Size: 12.7 MB

Length: 22:25

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kbwpg3k1b586s4q/how%20to%20woo%20TWSchapter%203%20nosfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/null/how_to_woo_TWSchapter_3_nosfx.mp3/file)

**Podfic of Chapter 3 with sfx**

File Size: 12.7 MB

Length: 22:25

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8p5c5vqiqxqkn4p/how%20to%20woo%20TWSchapter%203.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7c7w25k50tb3n6e/how_to_woo_TWSchapter_3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

**Podfic of Chapter 4 no sfx**

File Size: 12.0 MB

Length: 20:55

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/khfssi2ao6fcyka/how%20to%20woo%20TWS%20ch%204.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9zhcz5n2aft4uc3/how_to_woo_TWS_ch_4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just posting one version of this chapter because there are no added sound effects, only some clapping and whistling. The whistling is at the end and not under any narration.

**Podfic of Chapter 5**

File Size: 13.6 MB

Length: 24:21

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0mhsjmxhw7k9euk/how%20to%20woo%20TWS%20ch%205.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dhjfug3bl248qq5/how_to_woo_TWS_ch_5.mp3/file)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, no real sound effects. A bit of inconsistent muffling.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Podfic of Chapter 6

File Size: 11.5 MB

Length: 20:33

[Mp3 on Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xst41mf8wm3uk2z/chapter%206%20HTWTWS.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t5n6dvje29ur47y/chapter_6_HTWTWS.mp3/file)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic Cover Art] How to Woo the Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931655) by [lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17)


End file.
